Love Blooms at the GMG
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: During the GMG the infamous Salamander faces off against Mermaid Heels ace Kagura. With pain and hate in her heart and a promise to keep in his, how will these two strong wizards overcome this obstacle. AU after the first round fights of day 2 GMG. One shot.


AN: SSPP here with a new one-shot. This story will be Natsu X Kagura. In this one-shot instead of Elfman vs Bacchus during the GMG second dayday its Natsu vs Kagura.

Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Love Blooms at the GMG.

It was day two of the GMG and after Natsu's heartfelt speech during the Chariot event Natsu hoped to get some well needed rest to recover from his motion sickness but fortune frowned upon him as he soon found out that he had been selected for today's battle round.

Frustrated and excited Natsu watched as the Raven Tail member 'Black Shake' humiliated Toby in every possible way, "I can't believe he fell for that again" Natsu sighed in exasperation.

Erza shot a glared at Natsu who didn't even flinch, "What was that?" Erza asked threateningly.

Natsu sighed, he was honestly sick of Erza's domineering attitude, don't get him wrong he loved her deerly as a friend but that attitude of hers was tiresome, "He fell for the 'You got something right here' trick again, I would have thought that he learned his lesson on Galuna island " Natsu replied. "Well whatever, I'm up next, C'ya later" Natsu left for the arena.

Fairy Tail team A looked at the retreating Natsu in shock, he's been acting differently since he found out he was fighting the ace of Mermaid Heel. Kagura Mikazuchi. "Natsu seems to be taking this seriously, for a change" Gray commented with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy nodded as she watched Toby and Black Snake leave the arena, "I wonder what's on his mind, he didn't even turn into Happy 2.0 when Erza glared at him" Lucy commented thoughtfully.

Erza was indeed worried. Natsu was loud and almost uncontrollable, the very definition of reckless so seeing him calm and collected was a cause for concern "I wonder" Erza voiced thoughtfully as she watched Natsu enter the areana.

 **IN THE ARENA.**

"Now for today's battle round from Mermaid Heel we have the beautiful swordswoman Kagura Mikazuchi and from Fairy Tail team A we have the infamous 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel!" Chapati Lola announced excitedly as the croud cheered. "This will surely be a match to remember as both wizards are mighty powerful in their own right. Any comments Mr Yajima?" Lola Asked his co-host.

"Kagura has proven time and time again that she deserves the top spot in Mermaid Heel but we can't rule out Natsu as he played big parts in the defeat of many poweful dark guilds in the past and was the one responcible for destroying the tower of heaven seven years ago" Yajima commented eith a smile.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the pink haired dragon slayer, this was news to her, Natsu narrowed his eyes back and met her glare, "It seems that our two competitors are sizing eachother up, I can feel the tension folks, this is shaping to be an intresting match" Lola concluded as Mato stepped between the two.

"everyone's dieing to see a great fight, remember you have 30 minute's. LET THE GAMES BEGIN PUMPKIN!" Mato announced.

Kagura wasting no time dashed towards Natsu at blinding speed and raised her sword, wanting to end this in one fell swing. Natsu made no effort to move as she bought her sword down onto Natsu, as she did she made a huge dust cloud that blocked them from view, the crowd felt slightly disappointed, "I can't believe it folks Kagura went for a quick win but until the dust cloud clears we wont know what happened" Lola spoke in astonishment.

Fairy Tail watcher in anticipation as the dust cloud cleared and gaped in shock as Natsu held Kagura's Archenemy at bay with a single finger "No way!" was the collective thoughts from the Fairy Tail Guild.

"That all you got?" Natsu taunted.

"Not even close dragon boy" Kagura Quipped back.

With a smile Natsu unleashed a point blank 'Fire Dragons roar' sending Kagura hurtling back across the areana, "Bring it on Ariel" Natsu Taunted again.

Kagura gritting her teeth in anger and dashed forward again, this time using her gravity magic to make her lighter and thus faster but no matter what she did Natsu either dodged or blocked, "Stop being a coward and fight me! Gravity Change X10!" Kagura shouted as she increased the Gravity around Natsu and went for another deadly strike, "Archenemy strong form!" The blade was bought down.

Once again Natsu shocked everyone by grabbing Kagura's sheathed blade with his bare hands, Kagura put more and more magic into her sword but it never budged, her hands began to get wet but she wasn't sweating, no, she was bleeding, with wide eyes Kagura jumped back "How?" Kagura asked herself.

"When two magical energies clash the weaker one is supressed and pushed back, the damage that would have been done to me has been done onto yourself as a result" Natsu explained calmly, shocking everyone especially Fairy Tail, Natsu has beeh dominating this fight. Kagura who people say is on par with Erza in terms of power is getting overpowered by Natsu who has never beaten Erza. No one in the guild knew how to react to this.

"What?" Kagura asked in shock, no this couldn't be happening but she reined in her emotions and put on an emotionless mask. "Tell me, is it true that you destroyed the tower of heaven?" She asked.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, why did she want to know? "I did" Natsu replied simply, "Why?". The crowd was also curious and like Natsu wanted to know where she was going with this.

"My brother was in that accursed tower and when it came crashing down I hoped that he would return to me, but he didn't, so tell me what happened to him? WHAT HAPPENED TO SIMON!?" Kagura shouted angrily.

Natsu wide eyed stared at Kagura, he had found her and now he had to tell her, "So Simon was your brother?" Natsu sighed sadly.

"WAS! EXPLAI..." Kagura shouted but was cut off by Natsu.

"Your brother was a good man Kagura. In the very short time I knew him he proved how strong his heart was, until the very end" a Natsu explained with a sad smile on his face.

Kagura attacked Natsu, she had put two and two together, she knew that Natsu had implied that Simon died but now she needs to know how and why, "Tell me *Slash* who *Slash* killed *Slash* him!" Kagura demanded between attacks.

Natsu avoided every one of Kagura's attacks with ease "Simon died protecting the woman he loved" Natsu explained trying to avoid telling her who killed Simon.

Kagura charged at Natsu again "WHO KILLED SIMON, TELL ME!" Kagura screamed.

Natsu had noticed that the audience had long since lost intrest in the fight and now is much more intrested in the episodic soap like drama taking place, Natsu sighed and waited for Kagura to get close and as she did he planted his fist into her stomach. Kagura retched and recoiled in pain, Kagura colasped against Natsu's chest and he held her there gently "Tell me Kagura if I were to tell you whom killed Simon what would you do?" Natsu asked gently.

"I'd kill him simple as that" Kagura replied quietly but the recording Lacrama made sure everyone heard her. The crowd especially Mermsid Heel gasped.

"I see. Kagura I want you to understand that the man who killed Simon, Jellal Fernandes was not himself, he was possessed by the dark guild Grimoire Heart" Natsu explained.

"I'll still kill him, he was the reason why my village burned! why my family died, why Simon was taken from me!" Kagura cried, tears freely falling from her eyes.

Natsu held Kagura close as she cried into his chest, he rubbed her back gently comforting her "It wont help Kagura, it wont bring Simon back but know this Jellal is working tirelessly to atone for his sins" Natsu explained in a comforting tone.

Kagura began to relax into Natsu's hold she had long since abandoned the fight, she no longer cared about the games. Kagura felt lighter than she had in years, maybe she should have spoken about her angst sooner "Thank you" Kagura whispered.

Natsu chuckled lightly and held her tighter "Dont thank me Kagura, I'm only heeding your brother's final request".

The whole stadium, Kagura included wondered what this final request was, "What?" Kagura asked.

"He asked me to find his little sister, to explain everything to her and above all else protect her" Natsu told Kagura, "I'm glad I finally found you beacuse I was getting worried that I'd never find his sister, i mean you".

"Thank you Natsu-kun" Kagura smiled softly.

"Natsu laughed joyfully, "There you go, you're much more beautiful with a smile on your face" Natsu announced shocking the whole stadium.

Kagura blushed a deep crimson and pushed Natsu, as she did this she also fell with Natsu and ended up ontop of him, lips almost touching "You really think so?" Kagura whispered.

"I do" Natsu whispered back also blushing a deep red.

Kagura suddenly Kissed Natsu with passion, Shocking everyone especially FT abd MH. Natsu kissed back forgetting that they where in the middle of an arena full of spectators. Kagura broke the kiss and stood up "I forfeit" Kagura announced shocking the audience and Natsu.

"Amazing, after an emotional rollercoaster Kagura has forfeit the fight, Fairy Tail wins 10 points" Lola announced as Kagura hugged Natsu one last time before exiting the arena.

 **In the stands: Mermaid Heel.**

"Kagura are you okay" Milliana asked worriedly.

"I'm good, really good" Kagura replied with a smile.

"You sure?" Beth Vanderwood asked.

"Definately" Kagura

 **In the stands: Fairy Tail**

"You know, I should kill you for seducing a girl infront of the whole audience" Erza said mock threateningly.

Natsu laughed "Do you think so lowly of me Erzee-Chan" Natsu joked.

Erza smiled "You did good Natsu, the fight may have been derailed but you helped fix a broken heart, I'm proud of you" Erza hugged Natsu's head against her armour breast plate.

"Ow, thanks Erza" Natsu and everyone laughed.

 **After the GMG and the eclipse gate.**

Fairy Tail had won the GMG and stopped future Rogue, as a last minute suprise the king of Fiore threw a celebration in honor of the guilds that protected his precious kingdom but Natsu was nowhere to be found, "Wizards of Fiore, I am pleased to announce his royal majesty Toma E Fiore" Colonel Arcadios announced.

To everyone's shock Natsu appeared and laughed boisterously "Hello my subjects by order of the king I command you to party" Natsu announced loudly.

Colonel Arcadios was not pleased "Guards arrest him!" He ordered.

"Sorry sir but this is too much even for us" The guards replied.

Suddenly a loud laugh echoed through the hall as the true king of Fiore appeared next to Natsu "Thank you my boy, that was as most amusing, I haven't pranked anyone like this since I was a young prince" Everyone was shocked, wa this the kings idea?

"Old man you're riot, a laugh and a half" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Thank you my boy, now enjoy the festivities" King Toma told Natsu who bowed and left to change into a suit.

 **With the party.**

Natsu rejoined the party and conversed with everyone, some laughed with him about his prank with the king others were not impressed but still enjoyed their time talking to him, after he was done socialising Natsu began to search gor Kagura, who he found sitting nervousky in a corner, "Hey Kagura" Natsu greeted with a smile.

"Hey Natsu-Kun" kagura greeted back.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, now that your here" Kagura whispered, forgetting that Natsu is a dragon slayer.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey do you want to dance?" Natsu asked nervously.

Kagura smiled and grabbed Natsu's hand "I'd like that".

As Natsu and Kagura made their way to the dancefloor they gained the attention of everyone in the room, unaware of this they began to slow dance to the music, natsu supriseingly led the dance with grace unwittingly sweeping Kagura off her feet, who blushed at such a thought. "Hey Natsu" Kagura got his attention.

"Yeah, what's u..." Natsu was cut off as Kagura crashed her lips into his, shocked at first Natsu eventually returned the kiss.

Kagura broke the kiss and leaned into Natsu's chest "I really like you Natsu Dragneel, I'm not sure if I am ready to call this love but im willing to find out" Kagura told Natsu.

"I feel the same Kagura but regardless of what conclusion we come too I will always be there for you" Natsu replied with a gentle smile.

"Keep talking like that dragon boy and I may just fall for you" Kagura said lovengly before bringing Natsu into a deep passionate kiss.

The crowd around the two cheered as they kissed, the older FT wizards and Master Makarov where crying tears of joy exclaiming how proud they were, the ladies of MH looked on and smiled. The future looked bright and it was all beause of love at the GMG.


End file.
